ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2
''' A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2''' is an upcoming sequel from 2009 film ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination starring ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' actress Amy Tammie, as she and the cast, exept for Aleisha Allen, will reprise their roles for the film. The film is currently scheduling by Walt Disney Pictures to be released in theaters on September 2, 2011, and will be released in IMAX. Plot Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imaginaton's friendship is about to come to an end as the two BFFs were stranded to Ghost's hometown where she's force to move back to her humilating high school. Production Development After a box office sucess of A BFF With Ghost Imagination, Disney confirms a sequel to the works.Disney Greenlights A BFF With Ghost Imagination Sequel. Retrieved October 3, 2010. On October 23, 2009, Amy Tammie had and interview and said "it would interesting to make a sequel for A BFF With Ghost Imagination, and we don't know what we were trying to make it happen, but were try". And on October 30, 2009, Disney said "yes", and announce they will expected to release in September 2, 2011, with filming beginning in October 2010.A BFF With Ghost Imagination to have a sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved October 23, 2009. The film will be titled as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go. Tammie said she will return as her role as Jennifer and Ghost Imagination. Amy Bruckner and Mitchel Musso will return as Jennifer's best friends. Aaron Carter will also return as Jennifer's boyfriend, Harry. Selena Gomez will also return, but Aleisha Allen announced that she will not return for the sequel as one of the enemies Kayla. However, Shanica Knowles replaced Allen to portay as Kayla, but Allen changed her mind that she will return. On March 2010, Jennette McCurdy will not return, and will be replaced by Debby Ryan for the role of Alicia. On November 10, 2009, Kelly Clarkson will be appearing into the film playing as Ghost Imagination's evil old sister, Sister Imagination, who is preparing herself to let her younger sister to come back, till Jennifer and friends sometimes explore Ghost's world. On November 14, 2009, Nick Carter, Aaron Carter's older brother, will play as Brother Imagination, Ghost's older brother. On January 16, 2010, Taylor Dooley has signed up to appear into the film as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination from her imagination world, but Miranda Cosgrove has been giving the the line as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination. On January 17, 2010, the film has written a title as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go. On April 28, 2010, it was reported that the film's release date changed to April 11, 2012, with filming beginning in summer 2011. Filming will take place in November 2010 and will wrap up in February 2011. Also, the film's release date replaced back the original releasing on September, 2011 instead of April 2012. Filming Amy Tammie confirms that filming takes place on October 2, 2010, and set to end until the end of 2010, where she has started production on the first day.Wiki News/Amy Tammie on set of 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go' confirms filming has begun. Wiki News. October 3, 2010. This is the same production like the first installment has done. That start filming on October 12, 2008 and ended on December 16, 2008. Tammie states that she's busy filming I Wanna Live The Dream, and claims that she does not want to be replaced or dropped out from the movie. So production for the film will start right after Tammie finishes filming I Wanna Live The Dream. Cast *Amy Tammie as Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination *Amy Bruckner as Joanna Hunter *Mitchel Musso as Kyle Wilkinson *Selena Gomez as Christina Harrison *Alicia Allen as Kayla Willis *Aaron Carter as Harry Evans *Jennette McCurdy as Alicia Allison *Mary Carter as Jennifer’s Mom *Donald Walker as Jennifer’s Dad *Saoirse Ronan as Alison Imagination *Kelly Clarkson as Old Sister Imagination *Nick Carter as Old Brother Imagination Release A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go will be released on September 2, 2011. It will be released in a IMAX theater for the first time. The sequel will be set two years after the original. Sequel Disney plans for a trilogy of A BFF With Ghost Imagination making Disney's first plans to have a film trilogy since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_(film_series) Pirates of the Caribbean]. After completing Jane Hoop Elementary, Amy Tammie will be thrilled that she can come back to play as Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination. References